Making Some New Minion Pals
by Pricat
Summary: Violet, a female purple minion pup who lives with Scarlet Overkill but when Bob, Kevin and Stuart show up, they teach her things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After talking to Spirit Minion Garrett earlier this week so I couldn't resist imagining Scarlet Overkill having a purple minion pup way before Bob, Kevin and Stuart came along.**

**In this story, Violet a female purple minion pup who was adopted by Herb and Svarlet Overkill but she is sheltered and wants friends, especially minion ones so when Bob, Kevin and Stuart arrive, they befriend her much to Scarlet's annoyance because she keeps Violet sheltered**

**This story has nothing to do with the main plot of Minions but just a story plus I am getting impatient for Minions to come out.**

* * *

It was a blue sky morning in London and in the Overkill castle home, a young purple minion pup was awake as Scarlet and her husband Herb Overkill had adopted her but she was treated like Fami,y plus they let her run wi,d through the house.

Her name was Violet but very shy despite her purple minion instincts plus she had been on her own in the Anti Villain League shelter and to her, she felt Herb and Scarlet Overkill were her parents well her adoptive ones

Despite being wealthy and buying her a lot of toys and giving her a huge room in the castle home, Violet wanted some friends especially minion ones making Herb underdtand but hoping to find some minions for her.

* * *

She had no idea there were other minions out there that she could meet because Scarlet Overkill kept her sheltered and had kept that fact, about minions being out there which her husband Herb felt was a bad idea especially since they were going to Villain-Con to get more minions.

"Violet, you up sweetie?" she heard Scarlet ask.

"Yes Mom, I'm up!" she said.

She was wearing a jean jacket with a shirt and black jeans as her long purple hair hung around her face going to the dining room seeing servants bring pancakes making Violet excited.

"We have to go on a trip, but we'll be back in a few days." Scarlet said.

"Ooh, a family trip?" Violet asked.

"Not this time, honey but maybe we might bring back some friends." Scarlet said as Herb sighed.

He hoped the minions they chose woukdn't give Violet ideas as he and Scarlet were packing their things for Villain-Con but catching a plane later tonight after Violet had went to bed.

They were ordering pizza for dinner but Violet was running around the halls being wild making Scarlet giggle seeing her calm.

She saw the pizza here getting excited again but Herb chuckled as they were eating


	2. Curious About Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Bob, Kevin and Stuart have arrived at the Overkill castle and almost meet Violet.**

* * *

That early morning, Violet coukdn't sleep because of a storm and hoped her parents were okay since she remembered that they were flying to a place called Orlando.

She just hoped they were okay because her mother told her the outside world was a scary place and that staying home was safe but sighed cuddling her favourite stuffed animal.

_I wonder what the new friends Mom and Dad will bring back are like?_

_Maybe we can have fun, especially if they're Minions like me._

These thoughts made her sleepy to the point where she fell asleep without realising it but the next morning, she was by herself reading since there was a library p,us she loved fantasy books especially fairytales plus she was writing her own story.

She imagined being a princess because they lived in a castle but never showed her parents what she was working on because it was personal but she wore a tiara a lot.

"Violet, breakfast is ready!" a servant told her.

"Tankyu." she said to him coming downstairs.

* * *

Scarlet had lied to Violet telling her she was allergic to bananas when every minion loved them but she didn't want her leaving so had told the staff not to serve Violet anything with bananas in case her inner minion instincts kicked in.

Violet was eating pancakes but she was in a good mood but hoped things would come soon because she cared about others.

She was going outside into the gardens since it was okay making the female purple minion pup sigh.

The staff she was friendly with knew she was lonely so knew Scarlet was bringing more minions here.

Violet was playing by herself on a swing set but knew in two days, her parents would be back.

A few days later, Violet saw her parents's car back from their trip but three minions were following them!

This made the female purple minion very happy knowing things were going to be fun around here now when she made friends with them.

She was getting ready for bed, but heard laughter, peeking outside seeingbthe new minions running around but the smaller one stopped.

"Bob, what's wrong, why did you stop?" One of them said.

"Somebody is watching us, from that door." Bob said.

They were looking towards Violet's door as she dove into bed, hiding under the blanket as one of them opened the door.

They were surprised seeing it looked like a kid lived here making them curious because Scarlet hadn't mentioned being a mother.

They were going to explore but Herb understood and was understanding they were curious but knew Violet wanted to play with them.


	3. Meeting Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Violet meets abou, Kevin and Stuart but curious about them but they're surprised by her.**

* * *

"If Scarlet isn't a Mom, then what about that room?" Kevin asked later Tbat night whi,e he, Bob and Stuart were in bed.

They were in a huge bed in a huge room with a TVS.

"Maybe but why don't we ask her, about it?" Bob said.

"Yeah, you got a point." Stuart replied as he saw Herb enter.

"I take it, you saw Violet's room, Huh?

She is a purple minion pup Scarlet and I adopted, sort of our daughter but she's lonely, since Scarlet prefers that nobody knows about Violet.

But I know you guys will help her, as she needs to know." Herb explained to them making them understand but was hoping that they coukd be friends.

Herb nodded as he was leaving them be, but Scarlet sighed knowing they had to let Violet make friends sooner or later but knew that it would work out.

"I guess, whatever makes Vi happy." Scarlet said.

* * *

Herb nodded seeing that Violet was in her room which was good because she sometimes was too wired to sleep.

The next morning, Bob, Kevin and Stuart heard laughter wondering if that was Violet but they were going to get breakfast but saw Violet but she was staring at them in awe.

"Hey there, you must be Violet, right?" Kevin said as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm Violet." she told them going to the dining room as they followed her but Herb smiled seeing this but Scarlet understood.

"I see that you met our new friends, Huh Vi?" she said as the female purple minion pup nodded drinking juice.

She saw her new friends eating bananas as Scarlet sighed, as Kevin offered Violet some..

"I can't eat bananas, I have an allergy." Violet said surprising Bob, Kevin and Stuart since minions loved bananas.

She sighed as they were going about their day, but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were following her mom to her lair, which was off limits to her.

She was going by herself for a bit until they came back.


	4. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Mischievous12 forvreviewing as I love writing it **

**Bob, Kevin and Stuart are hanging out with Violet but surprised that she can't have bananas but they figure out that Scarlet made that up **

* * *

Violet was in her room writing her book but was curious about Bob, Kevin and Stuart because they were so different for minions plus they were allowed to eat bananas without getting sick sighing.

She had drawn them as Knights which was understandable but she sighed hearing the door open as the female purple minion pup hid her book because she didn't want them to see.

Bob was amazed at all the toys making her smile as they were having fun together but we're bonding since Violet had always wanted friends.

* * *

"Are you okay, Violet?" Bob asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she told them avoiding eye contact.

"Hey you can trust us, we don't bite." Kevin said.

"But she can, Kev." Stuart said as they gave him a look.

"How come you don't eat bananas?" Kevin asked.

, since I was "I have a banana allergy.

Since I was here, my mom said that when I eat bananas, it makes me sick." Violet told them mamimg them exchange a look.

"But we minions have always loved bananas, since the dawn of time when we discovered them!" Stuart said as Kevin sighed.

"Really?" Violet asked curious.

"Yes, plus we've been having fun since we got to Ametica since we've been looking for an new home." Stuart told her.

She was curious about this but was sighing as they told her about themselves makimg her in awe that like her, they and their brothers had been on their own but she was explaining about things making them understand because Scarlet kept her sheltered but they were feeling bad because sooner or later, she had to explore.

Herb could hear them but knew Scarlet would worry in case Violet's new friends were giving her ideas but he heard laughter from Violet's room which was good.

He knew it was lunchtime but saw them running out of there hungry chuckling because it was cute as Scarlet sighed seeing how happy Violet was hoping she wasn't getting ideas but Herb saw Bob, Kevin and Stuart eating banana fritters but Violet liked the smell knowing she couldn't eat them.

"Kevin, I think Scarlet lied to Violet, about bananas, look at her!" Bob whispered as Stuart agreed but was curious and woukd test this out after Herb and Scarlet were busy but hoped it was okay.


	5. Hatching A Plan

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke like.**

**Violet learns that she loves bananas after Kevin gets her to try one but he, Bob and Stuart decide to teach her what being a minion is like.**

**I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"Guts, you sure this is a good idea?" Violet asked Kevin

"Yes, as I think your mother made up that banana allergy." Kevin told her as Violet sighed.

"I guess but I don't know." Violet told him.

"Just try, Ojay?" Bob told her.

Violet took a bite but liked it making Kevin smirk, knowing Scarlet had lied to Violet as the female purple minion pup wanted more unaware Herb had seen but Scarlet was out of the house, plus Violet was more rambunctious than normal.

"This was one of the reasons why Violet coukdn't have them, and if she finds out, you guys are in for it." he to,d them seeing Stuart snort.

Violet was calming down but going to take an nap just as Scarlet came home surprised at the mess.

"It was their idea, malady!" Herb said.

"They can clean it up, then!" Scarlet yelled making Bob, Kevin and Stuart jump hoping she didn't find out Violet liked bananas now.

Scarlet saw that Violet was asleep, since she had arranged a play date with other minion pups and had gotten her an new dress.

Herb had a feeling Violet had more fun with Bob, Kevin and Stuart since they weren't sheltered like Violet but knew better than to argue.

* * *

"I don't get it Dadfy, why I have to keep the banana thing a secret?" Violet said to Herb at bedtime.

"Mommy might get mad, like when she got home and saw the mess." he to,d her.

"I don't wanna go on the play date, besides Bob, Kevin and Stuart are way more fun than the minion pups Mommy let's me play with." Violet said.

"I can tell but just do it, for Mommy okay?

She cares about you a whole lot, like Imdo." Herb told her.

Violet nodded as she was out like a light after he kissed her goodnight leaving the room but Bob had heard them understanding that Violet was sheltered going to join his brothers in their room.

"Violet's okay, she's asleep but we need to help her.

You saw how happy she was, trying bananas." he said as Stuart nodded.

He hoped Scarlet didn't find out aboutbthat but they were helping Violet out.

Kevin and Stuart liked Bob's plan about teaching Violet what being a minion was like, and also about havingbfun high fiving him.

He chuckled as he knew Violet needed them more than Scarlet.


	6. One Crazy Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Violet's play date gets a little crazy but she gets to play baseball for the first time**

* * *

Violet sighed as she was getting ready for the play date that Scarlet had set up but she wanted to play with Bob, Kevin and Stuart knowing that they woukd have more fun but sighed making Herb understand knowing how snooty the other pups were that were adopted by rich people.

Bob wondered why she was upset but Kevin saw her excited seeing them with baseball gear understanding that she wanted to play baseball too.

"Sure, you can play with us, Vi." Bob said.

Violet was going with them but was having fun making Scarlet surprised because she had never known her pup to like sports but Herb thought it was cool because she needed to do more of this stuff than those tea parties during play dates making Scarlet sigh.

"Herb, I have to go to the store but keep an eye on things, okay?" Scarlet told him.

He nodded seeing them play.

* * *

"Vi, you have to get cleaned up!" Scarlet told her.

"Aw, do I have to?" Violet asked.

"Yes, your friends are coming over remember?" Scarlet said.

The female Purple minion pup sighed going inside making Kevin understand but was seeing her come out in a dress.

"Hey you look pretty!" he said.

"I guess." she told him.

They saw other minion pups arrive but we're in dresses making Kevin understand but saw Violet welcome them sighing knowing they needed to have fun with Violet later since she loved baseball after they taught her to play.

Bob saw they were drinking tea making Stuart sigh.

"They are having a tea party, guys." he told him.

Kevin saw that Violet looked bored getting an idea as he snuck in but saying to Violet about baseball as they started playing baseball surprising the other pups but Herb chuckled since this was fun compared to other times.

The other pups saw Violet giggle high fiving Kevin.

"Vi, what is going on, with you?" one of them asked.

"Nothing, just playing with my new friends.

They've been helping me, with things." Violet told her.

Herb sighed as he knew that Scarlet might be mad as she was at the spa but he saw the play date over making Violet relieved but knew her Mom might be mad.

She was putting on her casual clothes which made her happy but Scarlet sighed as she was wondering how things had went.

"Good, it went good." Herb lied.

He hoped that she woukdn't find out that the play date had gotten crazy seeing Bob and Kevin laugh about something.

He saw Violet hopped up on sugar realising he had given her bananas.

l


	7. Plans Afoot

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Violet is hanging out with Eldora, an older female purple minion who lives at the Overkill house but pregnant with pups.**

**Eldora is Chomper and Pricat's mother **

* * *

"So, you made friends with the new minions your folks brought?" Eldora asked Violet that night.

Eldora was a female purple minion with long purple hair but had been working for Scarlet but was like a surrogate mother to the female purple minion pup but she was pregnant with her own pups.

"Yep, Mommy!

We played baseball and bananas don't make me sick, like Scarlet told me." Violet said making Eldora smile as she was always thinking of Violet as one of her own.

* * *

"Mommy, when your babies come, does that mean we get to be friends?" she asked stroking the bump gently.

"Of course sweetie, because you are very sweet, plus we can teach them things, like how to read, and play games." Eldora told her whimpering.

"The babies are awake, but it's okay." Eldora told her.

Scarlet was watching as she was excited meaning Eldora's babies would be her minions when they were adults but Eldora was afraid about that because she wanted her pups to be happy, plus she cared about Violet way more than Scarlet did.

She was seeing Violet singing to the bump as her pups calmed down but she smiled at how cute Violet was.

"Tankyu sweetie, but you're gonna be a big help." Eldora told her.

Violet smiled as she was getting tired plus it was bedtime.

Eldora was making up stories but kissed her purple furred head as she went to sleep making Eldora smi,e leaving Violet's room seeing Herb.

"Vi really likes you, you know?

She always talks about you." Herb said.

"Yes, she needs somebody like me.

You and Scarlet may take care of her, but you're not minions like her which is why you guys aren't close like she is with me." Eldora told him.

Herb understood as he was going for the night but Bon, Kevin and Stuart were curious about her.

Eldora was going to her room but hoped that she was okay.

Scarlet was waiting but knew Eldora would have her pups any day made her excited because she needed more minions going to her lair planning unaware Stuart overheard her but was telling Bob and Kevin as they were surprised.

"Eldora won't let that happen, plus she seems strong." Kevin told him.


	8. New Additions To The Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Eldora has her babies, Chomper and Pricat but Violet is very excited but happy to make new friends.**

* * *

A few days later, Eldora wasn't there at the Overkill house which made Violet worry because Eldora was like her mother way more than Scarlet could be, sure she loved the attention and cool toys Scarlet gave her but the woman didn't have a Mommy bone in her unlike Eldora who told her funny stories, cuddled her when she was lonely and scared away bad dreams.

She was dressed in a black dress but her long purple hair was in braids but Bob, Kevin and Stuart understood since they had met Eldora one night plus Violet had been quiet.

"Maybe she had her babies, and that's why she left." Bob said.

Violet nodded but saw the car there and Eldora get out with a baby carrier making her happy as she ran downstairs excited making Eldora chuckle as the pup had missed her but she saw her curious.

* * *

"Aww your babies are cute, Mommy!" Violet said

Herb heard her but it didn't bother him, but knew Scarlet would be upset if she heard Violet say that.

"Tankyu sweetie, the girl is named Pricat and the boy Chomper." Eldora to,d her as they locked eyes but Chomper and Pricat liked her making Violet smile.

"They like you, like a big sister Pandora." she said.

That was an nickname Eldora had given her but she liked that better than the name Scarlet had given her.

"Thanks Mommy, we're gonna be friends.

I just hope Scarlet doesn't get ideas." she told her.

"She won't but it's going to be okay, trust me." Eldora told her.

She trusted her but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were curious but we're being careful not to scare them seeing Pricat using her psychic powers like Eldora did which amazed Violet making her understand.

Scarlet heard Eldora hiss as she approached being protective of her babies making Violet underdtand seeing Scarlet leave making Eldora relieved.

"It's okay little ones, as I'm here.

I will always take care of you, you know?" she said.

Violet understood since she cared about her was sighing feeding them.

Violet was helping but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were hearing Scarlet rant but we're sighing because Eldora cared about her babies.

They were eating bananas but was helping her out.

She was loving her new brother and sister but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were understanding how Eldora was more like a mother to Violet than Scarlet because Scarlet was human so Violet could tell the woman wasn't her actual mother but to her young mind, Eldora was more like a mother and a very loving one.

They knew nobody was getting any sleep tonight.


	9. Adjusting To Baby Minions

**A/N**

**He-he after seeing the awesome new trai,re for Minions, this had to be updated but hope you guys like.**

**The Overkill castle is getting adjusted to Eldora's pups but Violet is happy about that plus Eldora is very protective of her pups.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That early morning the sounds of infant minion cries rang through the Overkill castle home as Eldora's pups were hungry but didn't know how to sleep through the night so Eldora sighed but she saw Violet enter rubbing sleep from her eyes but in pyjamas clutching her favourite stuffed animal knowing Eldora's new pups didn't mean it making Eldora smile.

"That's right sweetie, being just born, they have no idea they're waking up the house but you want to help?" Eldora said seeing Violet nod.

"Hep as Chomper and Pricat are really cute for baby minions but Scarlet might want to keep them." Bio,et to,d her making Eldora snort.

"She isn't keeping them, as when they're big enough, I'm taking them somewhere safe, you too." Eldora said making Violet surprised by her words.

"I guess but this is the only home I have because Scarlet took me in, but you are like my mom." Violet told her mamimg Eldora smile feeding both Chomper and Pricat milk as Violet watched but giggled hearing them belch.

"Aww they're really hungry Mommy." she said.

Eldora was singing to them in Minionese as it was a lullaby making them sleepy and out like lights as she kissed their heads.

Stuart had seen this but left them be because Violet needed her rest plus they saw Her in the kitchen making coffee.

"This reminds me of when Violet was first home, but Scarlet wasn't involved in raising her like that but I took care of her like Eldora with her pups." he said but Stuart nodded because Violet was coming out of her shell a bit because of him, Kevin and Bob goingbto find his brothers.

* * *

Later that day Bob, Kevin and Stuart were a little tired because Chomper and Pricat had kept the castle up but Scarlet was very grumpy because of lack of sleep so was staying out of her way but Herb was okay with them because he was used to infant minions since they had bought Violet as a baby but he had bonded with Violet as a baby feeding her baby food so was used to Chomper and Pricat crying plus knew Scarlet's intention to make Eldora's pups her minions when they were adults.

Bob was hoping that Violet was okay but she was asleep on Eldora's lap one of her favourite places to be seeing her smile sijce he was the youngest of the new minions which made her understand hearing Scarlet calling but covering Violet's ears as she was sleeping.

"Ssh Ms Overkill, your little pup is sleeping because she didn't get much sleep so you yel,img won't he,p her much." Eldora said making Scarlet mad since she was Violet's mother, not Eldora plus the new minions were rubbing off on her sighing.

Later Bob, Kevin, Violet and Stuart were in Violet's room but having a snack of bananas sijce Kevin had snuck some when Scarlet hadn't looked hoping Scarlet didn't find out Violet liked bananas hearing giggles seeing Pricat there mamimg her smile cuddlimg her seeing Eldora enter re,ieved.

"Tankyu as I was worried when your sister did that because they could get hurt." Eldora told her mamimg Violet understand.


	10. Feeling A Little Lonely

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke are enjoying **

**While Bob, Kevin and Stuart are helping Scarlet, Violet is with Eldora since she gets lonely while her minion friends are busy.**

* * *

Scarlet sighed because Eldora was being protective of Chomper and Pricat because she didn't want the Overkills to raise her pups remembering how they had raised her as a pup but Violet understood because she loved her brother and sister despite the fact they kept the entire castle up but Eldora understood because she was telling the three pups a story since Bob, Kevin and Stuart were doing things with Scarlet which kept her away from Eldora along and Chomper and Pricat since both infant purple minion pups cried when Scarlet was around.

"Yeah Scarlet makes them upset, because she kinda is mean." Violet told her making her underdtand feeding both Chomper and Pricat milk or mashed bananas which they really loved and made a mess making Violet chuckle at her siblings.

"I guess you were lonely because your friends were busy helping Scarlet, right?" Eldora told her seeing Violet nod because she craved attention making Eldora understand stroking her long purple hair making Violet smile yawning as she was tired because Chomper and Pricat were keeping her up.

"Just take an nap sweetie, okay?" Eldora said making her understand but going to her room lying down on her bed while cuddling her favourite stuffed animal drifting off into sleep making Bob underdtand.

* * *

Bob giggled as he, Kevin and Stuart were playing baseball with Violet as they were playing outside while Scarlet and Herb were busy but they knew that Violet loved Eldora because she was like her plus Violet loved Chomper and Pricat and right now, both infant purple minions were taking their naps so we're understanding that they had to go outside because they didn't want to wake them up but Violet was having fun but hated her friends were busy so at least she had Eldora and her toys but the female purple minion pup craved company, making them understand seeing Herb was there.

"Aww you guys have to go help Scarlet, right?" Violet,et said.

Vio,et "Yes but we'll be back, we promise." Kevin told her.

Violet wasn't so sure aboutbthat but sighed going to play by herself seeing what Eldora was up to but trying to give her brother and sister a bath so was helping despite getting wet which she didn't mind but giggling and saw her brother and sister playing with bubbles and being cute so it made Vio,et feel better.


	11. Getting Into Safety

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to the person who's been reviewing and didn't know my story inspires you that much, yes Eldora is still alive as minions and Purpke minions are pretty tough plus Purpke minions use their bad assess to take care of enemies, like what El Macho said in Despicable Me 2 plus Scarlet is a total jerk since I read the Minions novel, but she is worse than El Macho, that's all I'm gonna say unless you want me to.**

**It's a few months after Chomper and Pricat were born but Eldora decides to take them and Vio,et from the Overkill castle and they are on the protection of the Anti Villain League.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

After a few months of them being born and witnessing Scarlet's temper Eldora had to get her pups out of the Overkill castle because she knew she didn't want Scarlet to touch her pups but was knowing of the Anti Villain League who fought against jerks likecScarlet but was sighing knowing Vio,et had to cone with them where she would be safe in case Scarlet tried anything knowing Scarlet wanted to rule England.

"B-Bug Scarlet might be angry at you, or try to find them, we can't let her have my brother or sister but it'll be okay right?" Vio,et to,d her making her understand the pup's anxiety.

"Yes nothing bad is gonna happen, plus I am coming too, but we're gonna need your friends's help." Eldora told her making her underdtand.

Violet went to talk to them big Bob, Kevin and Stuart nodded but would help making Eldora happy hearing Herb talking but Eldora ignored that tending to her pups but she sighed seeing them relax tugging at her goggle straps making her giggle.

* * *

Later that day while Bob, Kevin and Stuart were causing antics which irked Scarlet Eldora snuck out with her pups wearing a hooded cloak but found Lucy who was an agent of the Anti Villain League but relieved that they were safe but Eldora was explaining to her about Scarlet making Lucy understand

"You guys are safe, trust me as Scarlet doesn't know you guys left but things will work out." Lucy to,d her getting into a jet which was taking off relieving Eldora meaning Scarlet woukd be in the past and her pups would never have to see her again seeing Vio,et quiet because she was worried about her Mimion friends.

"Our kin are pretty tough sweetie, they'll be okay I know it." Eldora told her hoping Eldora was right sighing because she cared about her siblings even if they weren't related by blood


	12. New Beginning

**A/N**

**So I saw Minions this past Saturday which was awesome as heck plus it gave me more ideas for this story you know, since Eldora was working for the big bad scarlet wolf but she and her infant pups left but I also started writing another story with Eldora and her sweet pups called A Motner And Her Pups, for those who are enjoying this story.**

**I'm trying not to spoil Tne movie for anybody because it is so awesome and funny.**

**In this chapter, Eldora and her pups are in Tne Anti Villain Leagues's custody so figuring out what to do next.**

* * *

That evening or early morning Eldora was tending to her infant pups but relieved that Scarlet didn't know that she had left the castle with her sweet pups but was feeding them milk because being babies, they needed it like human ones because she cared about them and Violet seeing Violet there watching but hoped things would be okay, but had seen on the news that Bob had became King which was awesome because she didn't get why Scarlet liked England so much, or why she wanted to rule it.

"I don't get it either sweetie, but it's not our problem anymore becausecwe're out of there but we need to take things one step at a time p,us Lucy has been really helpful." Eldora told her.

Violet nodded humming something which soothed them making Eldora smile revealing wisdom fangs making her curious but it was four in the morning way past bedtime seeing her go to bed.

"It'll be okay my sweeties, because I care about you guys and Scarlet will never get her hands on you plus Lucy is helping us." Eldora said seeing both Chomper and Pricat asleep in her arms which Lucy found cute.

She knew things were hectic but everything would work out well but she was leaving Eldora be knowing she had a lot on her mind plus she was of royal blood along with Chomper and Pricat but had kept this a secret for now knowing how fixated Scarlet was with being Queen but things would work out as she had hope.

* * *

A month later Eldora was stunned hearing from Lucy that Scarlet had retired from villainy afterva mysterious little boy had stopped her by using a freeze ray which had humiliated her in front of everybody in England which made the elder female purple minion happy because Scarlet got what she deserved, but now she had to figure out what to do because she didn't have a house to raise her sweet pups in, seeing Lucy approach.

"I can help out since my house has a lot of room but we found a coup,e for Vio,et that will give her the love she needs, that Scarlet never could give her." Lucy said making Eldora nod but Violet was curious about Bob, Kevin and Stuart.

"Oh they're fine along with their brotners, they followed that boy who stopped Scarlet and they're fine." Lucy said making Tne young female purple minion pup relieved knowing good things were happening.

The next morning Lucy saw Eldora had been with Silas because he had recruited her as an agent but she had decided to let Lucy watch over her growing pups because she trusted her plus Chomper and Pricat liked being around her, making Lucy understand seeing Eldora feeding her pups which was very sweet.


	13. Giving Them To Lucy

**A/N**

**Here's more and this might be the last chapter.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed, but maybe I'll write some more stuff.**

**In this one, Eldora leaves her infant pups in Lucy's care because she is becoming a minion agent of the AVL but she trusts Lucy.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to give your sweet little pups to me to watch over?" Lucy asked Eldora as it was the next day seeing the elder female purple minion nod knowing that the AVL wasn't a good place for her pups to grow up in.

"Yes I am sure since the AVL isn't a place for two sweet pups like tnem to grow up on and if other villains found out, Tney would use them against me but this is only for a while." Eldora told her.

"What about Violet, what should we do with her?" Lucy asked her.

"Shd got adopted by an nice family, but Silas erased her memories of living in the Overkill castle you know?" Eldora told her mamimg Lucy understand.

She knew one day Violet would understand if she began to remember but Eldora sighed because when she'd been working for the big bad scarlet wolf, Vio,et had seen her as a motner but Chomper and Pricat needed her more and Lucy but at least an nice Minion family would adopt Violet.

She was feeding both Chomper and Pricat milk in bottles but it made her happy having them close to her and hearing them very happy drinking and belching making both of them laugh, because it was so cute and she was playing with them, giving them cuddles which they were enjoying along with Eldora.

* * *

That early evening Eldora was going with Lucy to help her pups settle into Lucy's house since they would be living here for a while until she was finished with the AVL because she felt that she owed them, for protecting her and her pups, which Lucy understood.

"They'll be safe with me, I promise Eldora so you don't have to worry about Chomper and Pricat okay?" Lucy told her seeing her hand her a music box knowing both her sweet little pups loved the music from it when she turned the key.

Lucy saw both infants get sleepy since the music was very soothing, going to sleep but Eldora kissed both their purple furred heads before leaving.

She just hoped they would be okay until she was reunited with them.


End file.
